Scandal
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: A scandal arises saying that Mirajane and Laxus are doing 'things' at the stockroom. But it's not true! No way! Right?


**Scandal**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Fairy Tail ain't mine.**

**A/N: Hello it's been awhile!**

**I was scanning my files when I found this (and many more) unfinished fic. I was in the mood to finish this so here it is.**

**I am too sleepy to proof read this. Excuse the wrong spellings and grammars.**

**I am now a young professional! Yeepee yow! Yeepee yey!**

**~o~o~o~**

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail... Or as normal as Fairy Tail can be with it's troublesome members.

"Mira-chaaaan~ Could you please refill my drink?" A very drunk Wakaba requested while wearing a goofy grin.

"Coming!" Kinana instantly replied.

"Kinana? Where is my dear Mira-chan?" A curious Wakaba asked.

"Ah.. She's doing the inventory at the stock room." Kinana answered after refilling the drunk mage's drink.

"Hi Kinana!" Happy who was flying around the guild greeted her.

"Oh Hello Happy!" Kinana greeted back.

"Kinana can you give me some fish? I'm hungry!" Happy requested.

But before Kinana could even answer Cana immediately spoke.

"And do you mind... giving me.. my usual.. booze?" The alcoholic mage requested in between hiccups.

"Coming!" But once Kinana checked she came with a conclusion.

"Here's your fish Happy! Cana do you mind waiting here? I just have to get your drink at the stock room. Apparently you have drinked all the drinks here." Kinana informed with a gentle smile.

"Sure sure." Cana responded.

Slowly she made her way towards the basement. Where the stock room is located.

She was about to turn the door knob when she heard sounds coming from the inside.

"Aaww.. Laxus! Can you please pull it gently? You are being to harsh it hurts!" The feminine voice of Mirajane was heard.

Kinana's eyes widen.

"I'm doing my best here so will you please quit complaining?" Laxus' gruff voice replied.

"Mmm.. But it really hurts!" Mirajane complained.

She gasped.

After her shock wear off, she quickly dashed away as if someone is after her life.

And once she was back at the guild's main room she was met with a worried Lisanna.

"Kinana are you alright?" The youngest Strauss asked.

"Y-Yes!" Kinana quickly replied.

"Your face is all red. Did something happen?" Lisanna further inquired.

"NO! It's nothing!" Kinana lied. She didn't know how to explain to Lisanna that her sister is doing something at the stock room. Something... something. And with Laxus of all people!

"Hmmm. Are you sure?" The take over mage reassured to which Kinana quickly nod as a response.

"Okay... If you say so." Lisanna said with a doubtful look. Clearly not convinced with Kinana's answer.

**~o~o~o~**

Seconds, minutes and an hour passed when Mirajane returned from the room wearing her usual cheery expression.

"Kinana sorry to leave you alone here. It took me longer in checking the stocks because 'something came up'." Mirajane reasoned.

_Something came up._ Kinana's thoughts repeated what she heard a while ago.

_"Aaww.. Laxus! Can you please pull it gently? You are being to harsh it hurts!"_

_"I'm doing my best here so will you please quit complaining?"_

_"Mmm.. But it really hurts!_"

Kinana quickly shook her head, erasing those thoughts.

"We need more barrels of beer, our stocks will only last for two days, so we have to ask for a delivery tommorrow. Our fish, meat and..." Mirajane began explaining completely unaware of the distress of the other waitress.

Only Kinana is not focusing on Mirajane's words, but on her appearance.

Mirajane is the type of person who always has a tidy appearance. Everything is in perfection. Mainly because she is a model and keeping her tidy appearance is a must.

But today Kinana noticed that Mirajane's once perfectly straight dress has wrinkles on it, and her hair.. It was a little disheveled.

But behind her observation Kinana decided to keep all the things she heard and noticed for herself, afterall she's not the gossip girl type.

Little did she know that aside from her someone also heard what she heard.

**~o~o~o~**

**A day after.**

When Kinana entered the guild she was shocked to be surrounded by her guildmates. All with excited and eager expression.

"Kinana is it true?" Someone asked.

"Yeah is it true? I know it is." Another one said. She can't really pinpoint who is who because they are all surrounding her.

"What is true?" Kinana asked alarmed.

"That Laxus and Mirajane are doing something at the stock room!" Someone squealed.

And Kinana's eyes widen.

"Where did you heard that?" She asked with a panic expression.

"From Happy." A voice answered and this time she was able to recognized it, it was Lucy.

"Ha-Hap-py?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. He claims that she heard those two doing... something at the stock room and of course we didn't believe him so he told us that you heard it too and that you can prove it!" The Celestial spirit mage explained.

"So is that true?" Someone asked again.

"Where is Happy?" She immediately asked. Not answering any questions thrown at her.

"He's there." A smirking Cana pointed at the table where Happy is and she quickly went straight to the Exceed.

"Happy! Why did you told them?" Kinana said once she reached the said table.

"About what?" The blue cat asked.

"About Laxus and Mirajane!" She answered in a hush wishper.

"But it's true I was there. I followed you to ask more fish and when I found you, you were eavesdropping! I heard them too." Happy reasoned.

Kinana was thankful that for once Natsu is not on the same table as Happy.

And when Kinana looked around she found the Salamander lying on the ground, unconcious.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Oh Natsu? He teased Laxus so he beat him up. I was beat up too because I was telling the truth that's unfair right?" Happy said while showing the red bump on his head.

But Kinana is not listening anymore.

_They know. I'm dead._

"Ahem." A loud booming voice was heard and all of them quickly looked up.

It was Laxus upstairs. Looking down at them with a grave expression.

"I don't know why you idiots are wasting your time listening to a gossip instead of finding a job to pay your damage. You are all lucky that the Old geezer are not here I'm sure that he will be mad that you are all idiots to believe such story." He began a long explanation.

This is unusual for Laxus. He usually doesn't care if there is a gossip. Even though it involves him.

Kinana's eyes darted to Mirajane who is on her usual place at the counter. Wearing her usual expression.

"It's not true. We are not.. doing what you are thinking at the stock room. It's just a simple accident." Laxus reason with a serious expression.

"Simple accident?" Gray asked.

Laxus took a deep breath before answering. "Mirajane's hair got entangled with my coat. I was just trying to pull her hair out."

And the uproar of whispers arises. But no one dares to question Laxus on what he's doing in the stock room with Mira.

"Tch. I don't care if you believe me fools." Laxus said.

_"Aaww.. Laxus! Can you please pull it gently? You are being to harsh it hurts!"_

_"I'm doing my best here so will you please quit complaining?"_

_"Mmm.. But it really hurts!_"

_So Laxus is just pulling Mirajane's hair! That makes sense!_ Kinana concluded.

"I believe you!" She declared. And instantly the rumour ended.

If Kinana the sole witness (aside from Happy) believes in Laxus why they wouldn't?

**-Later that night-**

"Nice one Mister-I-was-just-trying-to-pull her-hair-out!" Mirajane said while slowly putting her hands around Laxus' neck.

It was just the two of them, in an already empty guild.

"Hmm.. You are lucky I was able to come up with an excuse or else those idiots will know what we are doing." Laxus said while holding Mirajane on her waist while nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah. But we have to be extra careful now. Lest we get caught." Mirajane said while arching her neck to give Laxus a better angle.

"I don't mind getting caught Mira. And you know it."

**-End-**

**Well that's it. I just thought that it's a waste not being posted. Although this fic did not go the way I wanted.**

**Tell me what you think! (:**


End file.
